La véritable histoire de Monsieur Chat
by Lilly Tragedy
Summary: Monsieur Chat ne se souvient plus de comment il est arrivé au pays trop mignon. Kaeloo va commencer à révéler une vérité blessante par rapport à Monsieur Chat. Voilà comment commence l'histoire. J'ai mis rated T parce que cette histoire peut avoir un langage vulgaire. Plagiat de la fic interdit et insulte dans les commentaires tu oublie. Bonne lecture à tous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Monsieur Chat… La vérité

C'était un jour comme les autres au pays trop mignon. Le chat lisait son journal, l'écureuil jouait à la console, le canard mangeait un yaourt et la grenouille cherchait une idée pour un nouveau jeu.

Oui tout avait l'air calme et paisible au pays trop mignon.

Tutttttttttttttttttttttttttttt…. Enfin c'est ce que les habitants pensaient.

\- Heu c'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda monsieur chat.

\- Bah ze croix que c'est la sonnette de la grande porte du Pays trop mignon.

\- La grande porte mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda moignon

\- Bah Moignon c'est la seule entrée existant pour rentrer au pays trop mignon.

\- Ha bon ? Trop bizarre jm'en rappelle pas.

\- Bah ha vrai dire casse-noisette t'est pas le seul à ne pas t'en rappeler.

\- Coin !

\- Dit Kaeloo pourquoi personne ne se rappel d'être passé par là ?

\- C'est normal Moignon, vous étiez tous beaucoup trop jeunes quand vous êtes arrivé ici.

\- Ha ouaip ? J'avais quel âge moi déjà ?

\- Bah tu devais avoir environ deux ans, monsieur chat vous z'êtes arrivé ici à environ 1 an et CoinCoin toi c'était différent toi tu es arrivé un jour ici par enchantement tu n'as jamais vue la grande porte.

\- Moi je me souviens que c'est ma mère cette sale carpe qui m'a abandonnée un jour. Mais après je me rappelle plus de comment je suis arrivé ici.

\- C'est justement elle qui vous a amené ici. Elle disait que c'était pour vous protéger de vos frères qui vous voulez du mal. Elle voulait que vous soyez épanouis dans un monde heureux. Ou la tristesse, le malheur et la cruauté n'existait pas. Je suis désolé monsieur chat.

Le chat n'en revenait pas, sa mère ne voulait qu'une chose depuis le début c'était le protéger de ces frères.

\- Mais… La grenouille, pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Je n'ai jamais su comment vous le dire monsieur chat.

\- TU N'AS JAMAIS SU COMMENT ME LE DIRE ? Mais tu te rend comptes de ce que tu as faits au moins ? Tu m'as caché la vérité pendant toutes ces années. Pendant tout ce temps je me suis demandé comment j'étais arrivé ici sans avoir trouvé la réponse. Et maintenant tu m'apprends que ma mère celle qui a toujours le plus compté pour moi m'a abandonné ici dans le but de me protéger ! Alors que pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que c'est parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert en me disant ça.

Kaeloo était désemparé, elle ne savait pas comment calmer monsieur Chat et cela la rendait triste.

\- Monsieur Chat. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

\- Ne dis rien cela vaut mieux. Je…. Je vais chercher ma chatière pour aller dormir. Et surtout Kaeloo ne vient pas, je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment.

\- Mais monsieur ch…

\- PAS DE MAIS !

Le chat s'en alla sans se retourner en laissant un CoinCoin figé, un moignon surpris et une Kaeloo vraiment triste.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Monsieur Chat….. La solitude  
Yo les gens je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a eu un bug avec le premier chapitre mais dans tous les cas sachez que c'est réparé. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre ne me fera pas le même bug lors de sa publication. Encore désolé je sais que c'est chiant de lire un texte ou il y a eu des bugs parce que j'ai déjà été confronté à ça. Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Et les réponses à vos questions se trouveront dans la suite de l'histoire bise à tous. Lilly

Monsieur chat est maintenant tout seul chez lui. Il est affalé sur son lit, il se sentait lourd et las. Là tout de suite il ne pensait à rien. Il ne voulait rien d'ailleurs. Un moment donné il c'était levé pour aller chercher une boîte. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un journal. Il prit un stylo et décidait de faire une chose, qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Ecrire pour sa maman  
\- « Maman, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et je le regrette. Je n'avais pas trouvé le temps et je n'en ressentais plus le besoin. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout à l'heur Kaeloo m'a avoué une vérité qui m'a troublé. Elle m'a dit pourquoi tu as pris la décision de m'abandonner. Ma petite maman si tu savais comme je regrette toutes ces choses méchantes que j'ai écrites sur toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir la raison pour laquelle tu m'as amené ici. Je me souviens j'avais juré de te détester et de ne jamais te pardonner. Comprends moi à l'époque j'avais pris ça pour une trahison. Après tout j'étais un gosse, et à cet âge-là on ne jure que par sa maman. Tu me manques tu sais, à chaque fois que je repense à ton sourire, ta douceur, ta joie de vivre et ta gentillesse, j'ai mon coeur qui se sert très fort, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps est percé par des lames de couteaux très a futés. Maman maintenant que je connais la vérité, j'aimerais te retrouver. Mais je sais hélas que cela ne sera jamais réalité. Car après tous je ne sais pas comment m'échapper de ce monde. Et je ne sais même plus comment retourné dans le tien. Maman ou que tu sois, sache que je t'aime, Max. »

Après avoir écrit monsieur chat se mit sur son canapé sans s'arrêté de penser.

Pendant ce temps Kaeloo, Moignon et Coincoin se dirigeaient vers la grande porte du pays trop mignon. Ils c'étaient tous dit que si elle avait sonné , c'est que quelqu'un voulait rentrer.  
\- Bon les amis, voici la grande porte du pays trop mignon.  
\- Houawww, sqblblblb, c'est DINGUE comme elle est grande !

Sur ce coup-là moignon n'avait pas tort, la porte était gigantesque. Elle mesurait 3 mètres de haut, elle était tout en bois dans les tons marron. A leurs yeux la porte était magnifique.

\- Hey Kaeloo comment qu'on l'ouvre la porte ?  
\- C'est simple moignon, on va utiliser la grande clef.  
\- Ha ! Mais elle est ou la clef ?

Pour toute réponse, Kaeloo ouvrit la tête de Coincoin avec une scie et en sortie une clef.  
\- La voici !  
\- Heu…. Kaeloo pourquoi la clef était cachée dans la tête de Coincoin ?  
\- Bah en fait, c'est parce que à une époque, il fallait à tous pris que je cache la clef dans un endroit introuvable.  
\- Mais pourquoi? insista Moignon.  
\- Bah parce qu' il y a fort longtemps. Un…. Na, na,na,na…..  
\- NA QUOI ? Tu vas la cracher ta pastille OUI ?  
\- Un adulte, a déjà essayé de rentrer au pays trop mignon.  
\- Han ! – Coin !, firent Coincoin et Moignon en même temps. Heu c'est quoi un adulte ?  
\- Un adulte les amis, est une personne qui a perdu son enfance, son innocence et sa joie de vivre. Et si jamais un adulte venait à rentrer ici. Il risquerait de faire du pays trop mignon un monde ennuyeux, horrible, sans joie ou la folie et la terreur serait maître.  
\- Mais pourquoi Kaeloo ? Tous les adultes sont méchants ?  
\- Tous je ne sais pas. Mais celui qui a essayé de rentrer ici oui. La dernière fois qu'il est venue il y a environ dix ans, il a menacé de faire du pays trop mignon, un monde flamme et de chaos ou il régnerait en maître.  
\- Mais c'était qui ?

Kaeloo regarda autour d'elle pour voir si on l'écoutait ou pas.  
\- C'était le père de monsieur Chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'enfance de Monsieur Chat (Partie 1)

Après avoir fait une bonne sieste dans sa chatière, Monsieur Chat regarda de nouveau à l'intérieur de la boîte. Il vit une photo de lui et toute sa famille, il y avait sa mère, son père et ses deux frères. Monsieur Chat repensa alors à sa tendre enfance.

10 ans en arrière :  
Avant d'arriver au pays trop mignon. Monsieur Chat habitait au royaume bleu. Dans ce royaume régnait la terreur, la pauvreté, la malhonnêteté et on ne connaissait là-bas que la famine. Monsieur Chat vivait dans une toute petite chatière avec son père Alphonse (un alcoolique colérique et sans pitié), sa mère adoptif Nadine (la carpe qui l'a élevé, elle s'est marié avec son père après le départ de sa mère que Monsieur Chat a à peine connue) et ses deux frère Kevin et Nickos (deux brutes épaisses, assez grand et gras qui ne faisait que des misères au voisinage mais aussi dans leur famille), et lui il n'était rien d'autre que le petit dernier, le petit morveux de son père, le punching-ball de ses frères, et le trésor précieux de sa mère. Bref, il n'était rien d'autre que le petit Maxime.


	4. Chapter 4

L'enfance de Monsieur Chat (Partie 2)

\- Hey salle gosse , dit Alphonse à Monsieur Chat, t'as rien de mieux à faire que dessiner ?

Maxime était resté dans son coin comme d'habitude et ne faisait rien de mal à personne. Il adorait dessiner. Il était en train de dessiner un canard.

\- Mais père, c'est pour maman que je fais ce dessin, vu qu'elle travail beaucoup ses temps si je me suis dit que cela lui ferait peut-être plaisir.  
\- Hahahaha, répondit son père avec mépris. Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va aimer que tu dessines un un… hésita le père.. Mais c'est quoi que tu as dessiné au juste ?  
\- Un canard, vu que je sais que maman vient d'un endroit rempli d'eau, je me suis dit que cela lui ferait plaisir de voir un animal qui vient du même endroit.

Le père prit une grande respiration, et déchira le dessin de Maxime devant ses yeux.  
Il le prit par les oreilles et lui dit.  
\- ECOUTE MOI BIEN SALLE Môme ! Je t'interdis de redessiner un canard tu as compris. Ce sont eux qui nous pourrissent la vie. C'est à cause d'eux si je n'ai plus d'emploi, c'est à cause d'eux si on est pauvre parce que ce n'est que des voleurs qui prennent tous. Ce sont eux qui nous ont pris notre ancienne maison, mon travail et c'est à cause d'eux si ta mère est partie ! Tu as compris ! Je t'interdis de redessiner un seul canard de ton existence. Dorénavant tu dois les détester.

\- Mais père, à moi ils n'ont jamais rien fait.  
\- Je te l'ordonne !  
Maxime se sentait perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il ne voulait tout de même pas décevoir son père, alors il répondit.  
\- Oui père.  
La discussion sur le sujet était close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : L'enfance de Monsieur Chat (Partie 3)

Après cette dispute avec son père. Maxime décida de sortir en douce sans que celui-ci puisse le voir. Il alla dans son petit jardin secret à lui. Là où personne ne pouvait le trouver. C'était sa cabane dans la petite forêt d'à côté. C'était le seul endroit qui n'a pas encore été brûler ou sali par les habitants du royaume. Il grimpa à l'arbre à l'aide de ses petites griffes qui venaient à peine de pousser. Il entra dans sa cabane en donnant un coup de patte. L'endroit était petit serte mais c'était son paradis à lui. Ou il pouvait être seul, tranquille, sans personne pour le déranger.

\- Hey, le morveux !

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.  
\- Alors c'est là que tu te cachais, voilà pourquoi on arrivait plus à te trouver. Pas vrai Nickos !  
\- Ouais c'est vrai ça ! Alors morveux toujours entrain de faire des choses ridicules.  
\- Arrêtez vous n'êtes pas drôle.  
\- Hahahahaha, cria les deux frères jumeaux , - En fait Kevin c'est quoi déjà le truc qu'on a prévu, tu t'en souviens toi ?  
\- Ha pour sur Nickos que je m'en souviens. Et toi tu le sais morveux ce qu'on a prévu ?  
\- Heu… Faire la sieste ?  
\- Non, on a prévu de donner un peu des coups. Pour se chauffer les poings.

Je suis fichu, pensa Maxime.  
\- Allez morveux vient un peu par là.

Les deux frères entourèrent Maxime pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Ils lui donnèrent 1,2,3,4,5,,,, un nombre incalculable de coups de patte.

A la fin du calvaire qu'endura Maxime, il saignait de partout, et était couvert de griffure profonde de 5 cm.

Après que ses frères furent partie. Il décida de rentrer chez lui, il était tard et à cet heur sa mère a dû rentrer.

\- Maman, tu es là ?  
\- Coucou mon, han ! Cria Nadine d'épouvante, Maxime que t'est-t'il arrivé ?  
\- C'est Kevin et Nichos maman, ils se sont mis à deux contre moi.

Nadine s'en alla voir Kevin et Nickos.  
\- Les garçons !  
\- Ha salu la carpe ! Tu nous veux quoi ?  
\- Kevin je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. J'ai beau ne pas être ta vraie mère, j'aimerais que tu ai la décence de m'appeler Nadine.  
\- Hey blablablabla, papa a raison elle se plaint toujours celle-là, répondit Nickos.

Nadine ignora cette remarque, et continua.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Maxime ?  
\- Le morveux ? Pfff , on s'est un peu amusé avec lui tout à l'heure.

Nadine bouillonnait de rage.  
\- Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je vais avertir votre père de votre comportement vis-à-vis de votre petit frère.

Nadine se dirigea vers le salon, c'est l'endroit ou se trouvait Alphonse la plupart du temps.  
\- Chérie !

Alphonse termina la gorgé de sa 9 ème bière et répliqua.  
\- Quoi ? Tu me veux quoi encore ?  
\- Je suis venue t'avertir que Kevin et Nickos ont brutalisé Maxime !  
\- Ha c'est bien ça ! C'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour l'endurcir un peu.  
\- NON MAIS J'ESPERE QUE C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE !  
\- Quoi qu'est-ce qui a ? J'élève mon fils comme je veux je te signale ! Et si j'ai décidé de faire de lui un vrai homme c'est mon droit.  
\- Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il a seulement 10 mois !  
\- Justement dans deux mois il aura 1 an jour pour jour et je sais quoi faire pour l'occasion !  
\- Quoi que vas-tu faire ?  
\- J'ai décidé qu'il irait à l'école militaire junior du royaume. Il n'y aura rien de mieux pour l'endurcir. Il en ressortira quand il aura 5 ans. Après cela il sera devenue un vrai homme !

Nadine avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que son mari n'était pas un tendre avec le plus petit, mais là cela allait trop loin pour elle.  
\- Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai décidé de lui offrir un bazooka ce jour-là. Y'a rien de mieux pour se défendre !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : L'enfance de Monsieur Chat (Partie 4)

2 mois plus tard

Nadine avait peur. Aujourd'hui c'était le premier anniversaire de Maxime. D'habitude, une telle chose l'aurait énormément plu. Mais pas aujourd'hui, car elle savait ce que son monstre de mari avait prévu de faire à son trésor. Le seul des trois garçons qu'elle a toujours considéré comme son fils.  
Et c'est en tant que mère qu'elle prit une décision terrible pour elle. Mais qui annonça le meilleur pour maxime.  
\- Maxime ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît !  
\- J'arrive maman !  
Maxime arriva en flèche devant sa tendre maman.  
\- Max, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ho oui maman ! Aujourd'hui j'ai un an !  
\- C'est bien mon coeur. Et pour cette occasion je vais t'emmener dans un endroit merveilleux !  
\- Ho oui ? Ou ça ?  
\- C'est un secret ! Elle fit un clin d'œil à son fils.

Nadine demanda à Maxime de prendre toutes les affaires auxquelles il tenait. Il prit avec lui ; un journal, un stylo, le bazooka que son père vient de lui offrir et une photo de leur famille. Maxime ne sait pourquoi, mais il savait au fond de lui que sa vie de misère prendrait fin.  
Nadine et Maxime prirent la voiture d'Alphonse en cachette dans la nuit noire. Et ensuite…. Ensuite Maxime se réveilla dans un endroit bizarre, le ciel de cet endroit était rose. Il n'y avait que de la nature aux alentours. Pas un chat ni aucun canard n'était présent dans ce monde. Maxime remarqua la disparition de sa maman. Il courait dans tous les sens pour la retrouver.  
\- Maman, Maman tu es là ? MAMAN !

Maxime attendit, attendit et attendit. Toujours rien. Non attendait, c'est un petit têtard qui sort de sa mare qui vient l'accueillir.  
\- Bonsour toi !

De toute sa minuscule petite durée de vie. C'était la première fois, que Maxime vient un têtard parlant.  
\- Heu bonjour. Qui es-tu ?  
\- Je m'appelle Kaeloo, bienvenue à toi au pays trop mignon !  
\- Le pays trop mignon ?  
\- Oui c'est un pays où tous les enfants sont heureux et deviennent amis. Tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- Je m'appelle,.. Soudain sans même savoir pourquoi Maxime hésita à dire son prénom au têtard. Il décida donc de se faire appeler comme lorsqu'un inconnu ou une personne du voisinage s'adressait à son père Alphonse quand on le croisait. Je m'appelle Monsieur Chat !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : L'enfance de Monsieur Chat (partie 5)

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Maxime, enfin Monsieur Chat habitait le pays trop mignon. Il espérait que sa mère arrive à tout moment pour le rejoindre dans ce pays merveilleux. Un pays qu'il redécouvrait chaque jour.

\- Mouhahahaha, on s'amuse trop ici pas vrai le têtard !?

\- Vous savez raison Monsieur Chat ! On s'amuse beaucoup ici, c'est juste dommage que pour le moment nous ne soyons que tous les deux. Ce serait tellement mieux si d'enfant venaient nous.

Monsieur Chat restait dubitatif face à cette phrase.

\- Dis-moi Kaeloo, ma mère tu l'aurais pas vue ?

\- Votre quoi monsieur chat ?

\- Ma mère ! Avant que je ne me réveille ici elle était avec moi. Tu ne saurais pas où elle est partie par hasard ? Et quand va-t-elle revenir ?

Kaeloo ne savait pas quoi faire à ce moment-là. Serte elle savait que la mère de Monsieur Chat ne reviendrait pas, et elle savait très bien pourquoi ! Mais comment expliquer cela à un si petit enfant ?

\- Heu… Monsieur Chat, votre mère ne reviendra pas ! Elle ne reviendra jamais !

Monsieur Chat ne comprenait pas ce que venait de dire Kaeloo.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça elle ne reviendra pas ? Bien sur que si elle reviendra !

\- Non Monsieur Chat ! Le pays trop mignon est seulement réservé aux enfants souvenez-vous ! Les adultes eux n'ont pas le droit de rester ici !

Monsieur Chat n'en revenait pas. Sa mère ne reviendrait pas. Il vivrait ici dans ce monde merveilleux sans elle !

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rester avec moi ?

\- Je heu heu...

\- Réponds !

Kaeloo ne savait quoi faire ! Comment pouvait-elle avouer une vérité aussi cruelle à un être si fragile ?

\- Je pense que oui !

Monsieur Chat avait les larmes aux yeux ! Il ne savait que dire ! Sa mère, son modèle son plus grand amour. Il'avait à ses yeux totalement abandonné. Avant que Kaeloo ne le retienne il s'enfuit vers le bois du gars qui chante n'importe quoi ! Il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu et d'être dans un endroit ou régnait la paix et le silence.

Enfin…

\- Je suis le gars! Qui chante …

\- La ferme ! J'ai besoin d'être seul !

Le bois du gars qui chante n'importe quoi se tut aussi tôt...

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné maman ? Hein ! J'étais une gêne pour toi c'est ça. Tu préférais Kevin et Nickos à moi ?! C'est pour mon alcoolique de père que tu as fait ça . Tu ne m'as jamais réellement aimé pas vrai !? Tu faisais semblant pour pouvoir réaliser ton plan ! Bah tu sais as gagné cela à marcher à la perfection regarde ! Me voilà maintenant tous seuls avec pour seule compagnie un têtard ! Félicitation maman ! Tu as gagné ! Tu es contente de toi. Je te déteste maman ! Pourquoi je t'appelle encore comme ça d'ailleurs ? Après tous c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas ma vraie mère quand j'y repense ! Pas vrai Nadine ! Non même en t'appelant par ton prénom j'ai l'impression de trop te respecter. Désormais pour moi tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre que la Carpe !

Monsieur Chat désespéré s'endormit profondément dans la chatière que sa mère biologique lui avait laissée. Avant de quitter Maxime, Alphonse, Kevin, Nickos. En ce rappelant cela Maxime se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre sa mère pour la deuxième fois. Il éclata en sanglots.

Retour au présent:

Monsieur Chat tenait toujours la photo de sa famille dans les mains, de grosse larmes coulaient de ses yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il pleurait en dix ans.

\- Pardon Maman. Dit-il en la regardant sur la photo. Je n'aurais jamais due dire tous ça.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8: L'enfance de Monsieur Chat (Partie 6) Dernière partie

Quelques heurs plus tard, Monsieur Chat rejoignit sa nouvelle amie.

\- Kaeloo tu es où ?

\- Ici monsieur Chat ! Je suis si contente de vous trouver enfin !Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un !

\- Quoi ? Nous sommes trois maintenant ?"tu es devenu une grenouille maintenant !

\- Hey oui monsieur Chat ! Je suis enfin devenu une grenouille.

\- Je te trouve plus jolie qu'avant comme ça !

\- Ho merci monsieur Chat ! Je vous présente Coin coin. Il est apparue comme par enchantement dans un œuf en métal. C'est en me surprenant que je me suis transformé en grenouille.

\- Coin !

En apercevant Coin coin, la discussion que Monsieur Chat a eue il y a quelque temps avec son père lui revint à l'esprit ;

 _(Ce sont eux qui nous pourrissent la vie. C'est à cause d'eux si je n'ai plus d'emploi, c'est à cause d'eux si on est pauvre parce que ce n'est que des voleurs qui prennent tous. Ce sont eux qui nous ont pris notre ancienne maison, mon travail et c'est à cause d'eux si ta mère est partie !)_.

Devant lui à ce moment même se tenait un canard ! Monsieur Chat repassait la discussion qu'il a eue avec son père en boucle dans sa tête. « Je n'ai peut-être plus le droit à l'amour de ma mère, mais pour mon père tout n'est pas encore perdu. Oui voilà je vais me comporter exactement comme il aurait voulu que je me comporte. Et le jour où lui et moi on se retrouvera il sera fière de moi ! »

Sans plus réfléchir Monsieur Chat frappa coin coin à l'aide d'un marteau géant. Le canard se fie écrabouiller d'un coup, sous les yeux de Kaeloo.

\- Monsieur Chat qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend maintenant ?

\- Hey ho détend toi la grenouille, c'est une façon de saluer l'arrivée du nouveau !

\- Ce… n'est pas..."DROLE Monsieur CHAT !

Tout à coup devant les yeux de Coin coin et Monsieur Chat, Kaeloo devint un horrible crapaud bodybuildé avec des dents écartées, des yeux rouges grand ouvert et des taches violettes un peu partout sur le visage et le corps. Monsieur Chat à cet instant précis fut subjugué par l'apparition de Kaeloo devant lui. Il la trouvait plus attrayante, plus jolie.

Ce jour-là fut un jour important pour Monsieur Chat. En effet, il a accepté le fait que sa mère ne reviendrait pas. Il s'est trouvé une autre raison de vivre en mal traitant le canard pour recevoir un jour la fierté de son père. Et il tombait éperdument amoureux de Kaeloo, peu importe qu'elle soit une jolie grenouille, ou un ignoble crapaud. Et c'est aussi la première fois de sa vie que cette dernière s'énervait contre Monsieur Chat.

Retour au présent :

En ce rappelant ce merveilleux souvenir, Monsieur Chat cessa aussitôt de pleurer. Mais il ne sait pourquoi dans cette journée quelque chose lui échappait. Comme s'il ne se rappelait plus de tous!

Je sens déjà venir dans les reviews;

Alors quel âge à Kaeloo ? Pourquoi Monsieur Chat veut l'amour et la reconnaissance d'une personne qui le traite mal ? Pourquoi blablabla...

Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chers lecteurs. Toute les réponses à vos questions trouveront une réponse au cours de cette fanfiction. Mais je ne vais pas vous en révéler plus pour ne pas vous spoiler la suite de l'histoire. En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent chaques jours. Vous êtes géniaux !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Bise à tous les gens.

Lilly Tragdie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Mais de quoi tu parles !?

Kaeloo se trouvait toujours devant l'immense porte avec Moignon et Coin coin. Les deux ne savaient que dire face à l'aveu que venait de leur faire Kaeloo.

\- Son père ? Tu veux dire que Monsieur Chat a un père ?

\- Hey oui Moignon. Monsieur Chat a un père et c'est bien lui. Qui a essayé de mettre fin au pays trop mignon en voulant régner en maître.

\- Mais je comprends pas ! Pourquoi il a voulu faire ça ?

\- Bah à cause de toi Moignon !

Moignon fit les gros yeux. Il ne voyait pas de quoi parler Kaeloo. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que cette dernière le fixa attentivement. Ainsi que Coin coin.

\- Sqrrrblblblbleee ! Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Bah du jour où Monsieur Chat t'a sauvé la vie pardi !

Kaeloo se mit à raconter une histoire.

Hey oui ce soir c'est 2 chapitre pour le prix d'un ;). Bonne nuit les gens, moi je retourne à l'écriture de mes histoires :).

Ps: Si jamais parmi vous il y a des fans de Breaking Bad (la meilleur série de tout les temps :D), j'ai publié un chapitre d'une fanfiction que je suis entrain d'écrire en ce moment. Son nom c'est "Une nuit dans le désert". Vous pouvez la retrouver dans la liste des fanfics que j'ai écrite. Voilà instant pub terminé. Bisous


	10. Chapter 10

Yo les gens :D. Je sais honte à moi je n'ai rien publié depuis longtemps et vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review. Bisous 3

Chapitre 10 : La conne.. Heu La bêtise de Moignon (Bah oui faut pas dire de vilains mots XD) Partie 1

C'était un jour comme un autre au pays (Moignon : Ouaip bon ça va depuis on connaît le refrain.) heu oui pardon. Donc je disais, c'était il y a fort, très fort longtemps. Trois amis jouaient tranquillement ensemble quand soudains. On entendit du bruit à la grande porte.

\- Oui j'arrive.

J'ouvris la porte, et devant moi se tenait un petit écureuil sans défense qui dormait paisiblement devant la porte.

\- Ho qu'il est trop mignon.

(Moignon : Hey c'est moi dont tu parles Kaeloo, c'est moi, hein c'est moi dit!) Oui Moignon c'est bel et bien toi. Bon je peux continuer maintenant ou pas? (Heu oui vas-y continu)

\- Bon et bien je vais le montrer aux autres.

Je m'en allais le montrer aux autres habitants du pays trop mignon.

\- Hey les amis. J'ai une grande nouvelle. Quelqu'un vient de nous rejoindre au pays trop mignon.

Monsieur Chat trop occupé à torturer Coin coin avec une tronçonneuse capta pas tout de suite.

\- Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis la grenouille ?

\- Coin ?

\- Monsieur Chat, Coin coin. Je vous présente un petit écureuil qui s'est perdu. Je ne sais pas encore comment il s'appelle ni d'où il vient. Mais ça à l'aire d'être un sacré petit bout de chou vous ne trouvez pas ?

A ce moment-là. Monsieur Chat souri, il avait l'aire comme attendrie devant ce petit écureuil. ( Heu pause Kaeloo, t'es entrain de parler de Monsieur Chat là?)

\- Bah oui Moignon de qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ? (Mais ta description ne ressemble pas du tous à monsieur chat. La tu nous décris un félin tous gentil et attendri, or je me souviens pas d'avoir déjà vu Monsieur Chat comme ça). - C'est juste pour bien cacher son jeu qu'il agit mal la pluspart du temps. Au fond de lui c'est un grand sentimental. BON JE PEUX CONTINUER MON HISTOIRE MAINTENANT MOIGNON ?! (Heu… Oui oui vas-y je t 'en prit continu.)

\- Bon alors je disais. Monsieur Chat avait l'aire attendrie en regardant ce petit écureuil. Ce dernier se réveilla.

\- Hoo j'ai la tête comme un paninie. Sqrblblblble. Heu ou qu'on est ici ?

\- Ici c'est le pays trop mignon. Bienvenue à toi petit ! lança Monsieur Chat au nouvel arrivant.

Pendant ce temps :

Alphonse depuis des mois se mit à la recherche de son fils.

\- Si je l'attrape il va se prendre une de ses beignes ce sale gosse.

Il ne savait où chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il entende parler un jour du pays trop mignon par l'un de ses collaborateurs.

\- Le pays quoi ? T'as fumé quoi pour débiter des conneries pareil ?

\- Je vous le jure chef, apparemment c'est un pays réservé exclusivement aux enfants. Il est bien possible que votre femme l'ait emmené là-bas pour que vous ne le retrouvez pas.

\- Ho elle va me le payer cette carpe. Et dis-moi comment tu sais tous ça toi ?

\- Bah, je le sais parce qu'i peine quelques jours. J'ai amené mon petit garçon dans le pays trop mignon.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Monsieur comprenez-moi. Cela devenait trop dangereux de le garder dans le village des casses noisettes. Vu que ce n'est pas très loin du royaume bleu à cause de la guerre et tout ça. Du coup j'ai pris le portail entre deux mondes* et je l'ai envoyé au pays trop mignon.

\- Purée. Et combien de temps tu comptes le laisser là-bas ?

\- En réalité ce n'est pas à moi de décider. C'est le pays trop mignon lui-même qui à un moment donné le chassera. Selon une légende urbaine. Ils commencent à être chassé quand ils deviennent adolescents.

\- C'est une blague ? Attends voir, cela veut dire que je vais devoir attendre au moins 10 PUTAIN D'ANNÉES pour botter le cul de mon môme ?

\- En clair oui.

Alphonse bouillonnait. Pour lui pas question d'attendre 10 ans. C'est maintenant qu'il voulait botter le cul de son môme.

\- Faut que je trouve un moyen pour aller là-bas.

\- Et comment vous comptez faire ça ?

\- T'inquiète j'ai un plan. Moihahhaha ! Moihahahahahahahahahahaha !

Il riait aux éclats.

\- Et c'est quoi votre plan ?

\- Tu connais quelqu'un qui vient du pays top mignon ?

* Pour cet élément de l'histoire je me suis inspiré de l'épisode ou ils font un cache cache dans les mondes parallèles


	11. Annonce

Yo les gens ! Hey non vous ne rêvez pas après de long mois d'absence me revoilà :) mais hélas ce n'est pas pour annoncer des bonnes nouvelles. Sachez que pour le moment je ne publierais pas la suite de cette fanfiction. Cela me prendrait beaucoup trop de temps avec mes cours et tous ça (les joies des études supérieur comme on dit) en plus de ça à côtés je viens de commencer à faire des vidéos sur youtube. D'ailleur si ça vous intéresse d'y faire un petit tour je vous met le lien ;). Enfin voilà juste vraiment désolé ! A bientôt j'espère !

Lilly Tragdie

Lien pour ma chaîne Youtube; channel/UCJ1QSuT1UUy1jlf83-hc1fA?view_as=subscriber

Si jamais le lien marche pas pour x ou y raison, mon nom c'est Lilly Tragedy (oui l'orthographe diffère avec celui utilisé pour mes fanfics c'est normal).


End file.
